Tras la batalla perdida
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Tras perder la batalla de Culloden en abril de 1764, Escocia se encuentra encerrado en una mazmorra de las tierras altas. Su hermano pequeño, Arthur, tiene la misión de notificarle las consecuencias de su revuelta, a sabiendas de que quizá nunca vuelvan a ser como eran antes.


Arthur se adentró en aquel lúgubre castillo de las tierras altas, fijándose en lo alto que era el techo y oliendo la humedad que se acumulaba en las paredes. Era un lugar hermoso donde vivir, pero él prefería su Londres.

Aquel segundo levantamiento jacobita le había hecho salir de su casa en las colonias, obligándole a dejar solo al pequeño Alfred y haciéndole volver al viejo continente. Nada le gustaba más que volver al viejo continente, pero si podía volver a su casa, con su comida casera y la belleza singular de sus campos. No era que las tierras altas no fueran su casa propiamente, pero le pertenecían a Allistor, y encontrarse con él en aquel momento era lo que más le angustiaba.

Allistor era su hermano mayor y en principio creía que debía ser él el que debía gobernar, eligiendo a quienes les gobernaran. Él y su pueblo, en su mayoría, habían sido los que habían organizado aquella revuelta que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le traían a él… Enfrentarse a su ejército. Allistor estaba loco si alguna vez había creído que tenía una sola oportunidad.

El rubio pasó entre la fila de soldados británicos que apoyaban a la casa de Hanover que con sus cabezas altas se sentían orgullos de su victoria, pero lo cierto era que no tenían verdadero mérito. Los cañones, las pistolas, los sables de mejor calidad y sobre todo el oro de la corona aseguraban al ejército aquella victoria que aunque bien merecida por los soldados, a Arthur le sabía amarga.

El británico cruzó el pasillo de la sala y miró al capitán, seguidamente encaminó sus pasos a las celdas. El mismo rey le había encomendado recitarle el castigo a su hermanastro. A sabiendas de que nunca se habían llevado bien, tenía por certeza de que aquella situación no iba a limar asperezas. Bajó los peldaños que le llevaban a la sala de torturas, no iba a herir el cuerpo de su hermano pero bien sabía que el mensaje que llevaba sería bastante parecido a usar un hierro candente sobre su piel.

El olor a orina y a paja húmeda inundó las fosas nasales del rubio, que con la mirada baja observó como una rata se escabullía de la presencia humana que descendía a las entrañas de aquel castillo.

—Tenías que ser tú — masculló el Kirkland pelirrojo. Se encontraba de medio arrodillado, con los brazos abiertos y encadenados a dos columnas paralelas. Su camisa estaba sucia de sangre, probablemente suya o quizá del último enemigo que hubiera logrado abatir. Aquella falda dejaba entrever sus rodillas, aquellas en las que el pequeño Arthur cuando solo era un niño soñaba en apoyarse y escuchar antiguos relatos de hombres salvajes luchando por sus vidas.

Arthur indicó a todos los soldados que abandonaran la sala, dejándolo completamente a solas con Allistor, que le miraba con desdén desde su posición.

—Créeme que me gustaría no ser yo —dijo el rubio rompiendo su silencio. Sus ojos estaban puestos en una antorcha, como si mirar el fuego le resultara menos doloroso que mirar a su hermano.— Tantos años y aún no sabes que el ejército inglés es el mejor ¿cuántas veces tengo que vencerte para que veas con claridad? La guerra no solo es músculo y fuerza bruta como antaño podía haber sido, también es estrategia y números.

El pelirrojo escupió apuntando a las botas del rubio. La casaca roja de aquel _Sassenach_ desgraciado le repugnaba, no tenía derecho a hablarle de aquel modo.

—Soy tu hermano mayor, yo estaba en estas tierras antes que tú— El orgullo escoces se sentía en aquellas palabras que sacaba con fuerza salvaje que solo los hombres de las tierras altas poseían.—Elegir al monarca debería ser un poder de mi gente, se lo merecen por derecho, por cuidar de estas tierras y no te permito que les castigues.

Arthur se acercó a Allistor a paso lento, pisando el escupitajo que le había lanzado cómo si no se hubiera fijado en que lo había hecho. Le dolía, se sentía ofendido, pero ante todo debía ser serio y controlar su ira.

—Desafortunadamente, quieras o no quieras, debo castigarte a ti y a tus gentes— sentenció el rubio.— Creo recordar que te gané muchas veces antes para poder tener ese derecho.

Caminó por detrás de su hermano y se fijó en la forma de aquella falda. Le gustaba tanto verle así vestido. Muchos se reían de aquellos atuendos que podían parecer de mujer, pero a él le gustaba cómo le quedaba a su hermano. Sus piernas fuertes se veían resaltadas, su cuerpo grande y… Se sentía cohibido si pensaba en lo mucho que añoraba el tiempo en el que habían sido verdaderos hermanos, un tiempo lejano en el que se habían querido y el pelirrojo acostumbraba a besar su frente antes de ir a la batalla.

El inglés pasó sus manos por la espalda de su hermano mayor, resiguiendo con los dedos su columna y sus músculos tensados por la postura que le obligaban a mantener las cadenas. Olisqueó su pelo rojo, que aún olía al calor de la reciente batalla y el sudor que manchaba su camisa. Le gustaba todo de aquel hombre, admiraba su arrojo, admiraba todo lo que él era en esencia, aunque no supiera ser un verdadero caballero en muchas ocasiones.

— El Príncipe Guillermo Augusto ordena que se eliminen los clanes feudales— anunció Arthur la primera consecuencia de la revuelta.

—El príncipe Guillermo Augusto puede besarme el culo — escupió las palabras el escocés, haciendo que el inglés negara con la cabeza a la par que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Es posible que nunca vuelvas a ver una gaita en la vida, porque también las ha prohibido— continuó Arthur. Por su mente pasaba la última frase que debía pronunciar. No quería hacerlo, pero debía.— Tampoco podréis llevar ya kilt los hombres, bajo arresto de aquel que se atreva a desafiar la ley.

Allistor giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró al rubio a la par que pronunciaba diversos insultos en gaélico y tiraba de las cadenas que le mantenían sujeto. Arthur cerró los ojos y visualizó la última vez en el que su hermano le había sentado en sus rodillas explicándole aquellos cuentos fantásticos de unicornios y hadas que tanto le gustaban. Él le había enseñado qué era la magia y le había presentado a la mayoría de los seres fantásticos que a menudo le hacían compañía…

—Alguno de nuestros otros hermanos se te revelará, y poco a poco todos te demostrarán que ganar mil guerras no significa nada hasta que tu confianza caiga — gritó el pelirrojo a modo de maldición.— Será entonces cuando ninguna ley, cadena o jaula encierre a mi gente y te demuestre que no tienes derecho a gobernarlos.

El rubio avanzó sus pasos por la mazmorra alejándose del pelirrojo. Se giró a mirarlo por última vez antes de subir a cenar. Le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, volver a ser un niño y jugar juntos por los bosques mágicos de aquellas tierras que compartían… Pero se había revelado contra el rey, y aquel tipo de ofensas no podían quedar en una broma de niños.

 **NA: No si escocia estará muy OOC… La verdad es que Arthur a quedado muy llorica y quizá debería sacar más esa parte orgullosa, no sé. ¿reviews?**


End file.
